What I get for trusting the weather report
by DarkHenrych
Summary: We knew the weather here is unpredictable but even so an open air dinner was just the perfect idea. Vincent ValentineXZexion. AU. Shounen-Ai Slash. Don't hate me 'cuz I like that pairing.


**Hello! It's been a while since I was last seen around here! This is one of the freshly baked projects I've been working on and I hope it's to your liking ^^**

**Luvles!**

**Disclaimer: Since Zexion obviously died and Vincent is STILL not part of the game, I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts... And I don't wish to.**

* * *

It's a rainy day, quite dark if I may say so, and it's also a weekday, meaning I have to head to college. The good thing you ask? It's a rainy day…

I go about my everyday routine, combing my hair into place — I'm not Emo — and straightening my t-shirt. So what if I look like a girl in love? I'm in love after all…

I move around my bedroom looking for a special something, a rather important leather studded choker. It seems to be out of its place. I walk out of my bedroom, all the while rolling my eyes in annoyance. As I stop in front of a blue door, music blasts anew from behind it. I had to have a loud sister…

Three knocks and a volume drop later, my sister Yuffie is staring at me, giving me the once-over…

"Zexion, what got into you?" she asks, tilting her head and twisting her mouth in… disgust? Maybe a hint of interest?

"My choker please" I say softly to her, looking right into her eyes. Recognition dawns into them and she turns her back to me suddenly, heading to her wardrobe.

"Sorry I didn't put it back" she apologizes lightly, scavenging for my choker; "I had a date with…"

"No need to know about your personal life" I interrupt her. She grunts in annoyance and faces me…

"You going out with him today?" she asks me, walking to me and handing me my choker. Thanks heaven I have it back…

"No need to know about my personal life" I answer her and walk away, closing my door lightly behind me…

There, a choker perfect for a date. It has skulls dangling all around it, the slightly bigger on the front. My choker fits perfectly with my attire, after all, black goes well with black… I look closely into my reflection, considering a little eyeliner or maybe just Chap Stick…

My cell phone rings a much known tune just as I finish applying the moisturizer. I pick it and his voice flows deeply from the receiver…

"I'm waiting" he says in his compelling voice, making my heart flutter with apprehension.

"Hello Vincent" I greet him, minding my manners even as I try not to sound too in love; "I'm ready" I say softly to him, hearing him shift lightly as I grab my book bag and walk out of my bedroom. Yuffie glances at me once more, giving me her thumbs up and smiling gleefully…

"Talk now" he says and hangs up. I roll my eyes and stash my cell phone in my pocket, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking downstairs to come across Mother waving at Vincent.

"Bye Mother" I wave at Mother, "I'll be back a little late for dinner" I remind her as she hugs me.

"See you later son" Mother smiles and closes the door behind me.

I walk to Vincent, he's already waiting for me umbrella in hand in my porch, shifting his weight loosely on the balls of his feet. He kisses my cheek and holds my hand, walking beside me to his car and opening the passenger's door to let me get in before he rushes to his side.

Sitting comfortably in his car and speeding to the campus on the outskirts of town, beneath a curtain of rain, must be one of the most romantic moments between him and me. I chance a glance at him, smiling inwardly at his leather wristbands, knowing their inscriptions by memory now.

"Aren't you a little too sexy to be headed to classes?" Vincent smirks at me, eyes never leaving the road.

"I dare say that you aren't exactly dressed in the most appropriate attire yourself" I retort naughtily, smirking at him as he raises an eyebrow.

"You look too f…"

"I don't look that way" I interrupt him, fiddling with my book bag's strap.

"Sorry" he apologizes lightly, slowing down as we approach the campus's parking lot.

"Don't worry Vince" I mutter, closing in on him and cupping his face in my hand as I plant a light, meaningful kiss on his cheek. He parks swiftly, letting the car idle momentarily as he holds my chin and kisses me heatedly.

His tongue tickles my lower lip, playing on such a sensitive location intent on opening my mouth. I let my lips part lightly, relishing in his tongue's rather forceful entry into my mouth and holding his right hand in place over my cheek as his other hand tangles lightly in my hair. A little pressure from the hand on my neck plunges me deeper into his slow, pleasurable tongue caresses as his lips move swiftly on mine. I retreat lightly, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes, glazed with pleasure…

"I have to stop doing this" Vincent mutters with a smug smirk; "Give the chance I rape you" he chuckles lightly as I suppress my own fit of giggles lowering my face. Yes, giggles…

"Let's head over to our classrooms" I motion to him, smiling to him as he nods softly.

"It stopped raining" Vincent looks through the windshield, frowning lightly, "The weather report said it'd rain the whole afternoon" he mutters as he turns off the car.

We get out and head to our classrooms, chatting lightly on the way. When we get to my stop, he stops and looks at me smirk in place…

"So, are we having dinner tonight?" he asks me rather shifty.

"I'll think it through" I smile back at him, feigning innocence at his hint. He kisses my cheek lightly and waves back at me as he walks to his classroom three doors away.

The time for classes to begin creeps nearer by the minute, throwing some of my companions into an anxious state. My best friend Cloud comes near me and scans the hallway, all the while muttering incoherent words.

"You seem to be lacking company today" I observe my friend, trying to see where his stoic boyfriend has wandered to.

"I'm waiting for Leon to come back" Cloud answers anxiously, "He said he'd only go buy a soda" he explains to me, tangling and untangling his fingers nervously. Poor Cloud, he's my best friend, and he'll always be, but I have to admit that he can't conceive being alone or forgotten, that's just too much for his nerves.

I stay in place even though Cloud's now frantically going in and out of the classroom, I look back to a few doors away and a mane of black hair is seen swishing rapidly into the classroom. Some low, deep footsteps approach us, making Cloud squeal in glee at the one reason he's been pulling at his hair for the last minute. Leon, my other best friend, has two milkshakes in his hands and there seems to be something poking out of his shirt's pocket. Cloud almost tackles Leon in a swift hug, most probably out of nerves, and takes a milkshake now returning to his quieter, almost stoic nature.

"Hey" Leon greets me, walking towards me with Cloud in tow.

"Good afternoon Leon" I greet him, moving aside to let the pair enter the classroom and take their seats. I think that's about them all, maybe it's time to start classes…

I move to the front of the classroom, being the substitute teacher for today, it's my duty to ensure everyone is here…

Two hours later the class is over; Cloud, Leon and Tifa stay behind to chat friendly with me as I stash my notes and whatnot in my book bag.

"Oh, hi Vincent" Tifa greets a newcomer into the classroom, "Come in, the class's over" she encourages him waving her hands in what she must believe to be a 'come here' wave.

"Ready?" he asks me after waving his hand at everyone. Note that I say wave but he merely waves it once.

"I am" I say softly, picking up my book bag and placing its strap on my shoulder. "See you later guys" I wave at my friends as Vincent and I leave the classroom.

I think we're supposed to be headed to a classroom on the west aisle of the building we're in, but Vincent is heading us to the parking lot, most probably for a 'little' make-out session… which will never occur seeing as one of his pupils is waiting for him…

"Mr. Valentine" the sandy haired teen bows to Vincent, "I won't be able to attend to classes today, a family emergency has surged" he speaks, tears almost brimming his eyes. He's obviously lying, I mean, he must have forgotten his essay at home and now he's using some lame excuse to avoid reprehension.

"Of course Hayner" Vincent says softly, smiling that smile of his I love, "Be sure to bring the essays next class" he waves at Hayner as we head to Vincent's car.

"Seems the mood's dead" I smile at Vincent, making sure to avoid my smile turning into a smirk. He looks at me, glances back towards his student and upon coming across his back turns to me once more, expertly stealing a kiss that was not supposed to be so short.

"He's just going to spend 'quality time' with Cloud's cousin" Vincent says softly, smug smirk not leaving his lips.

"Dear, we should really head to classes" I tell Vincent, worried about his group, seeing as they're a bunch of rebels who'd never wait beyond the second bell to leave the classroom at Vincent's first slip.

"I gave them their share of work for the week already" he says, glancing at me with that smile that kind of says 'caught you flatfooted' and at the same time says 'don't worry'.

"You naughty boy" I tease him, "You shouldn't make me worry needlessly" I say as I hold his hand, heading to his car.

So… I lied, I only had that class to substitute, and I was going to wait for Vincent in the library, but since he's done, I have nothing to do but follow his game.

As he drives to wherever he's taking me, I cannot help but think he's been awfully quiet about this date. He told me about the date yesterday in the afternoon and he didn't even tell me where we're going or what the main idea is for the evening. I can't help but feel he's leading me to a pleasurably painful experience…

"Stop overanalyzing my sudden date" his voice draws me out of my reverie, making me take notice of the place we're at…

"The Golden Island?" he knows I love this restaurant, but I'd never have thought he would take me here with all this secrecy, unless…

A pair of lips graze over mine, leading me out of my reverie once more. These same lips now kiss me softly, almost chastely as his movements do not show his natural apprehension. His tongue barely ghosts over my lips, in between his backing motion, a powerful underlying message resurfacing with each time his lips cease their caress, allowing me a chance, urging me to pull him back, impose my pace. As his movements begin to grow in intensity, a moment's gasp allows me to pull back, easily conveying my uneasiness at his ravishing motions in such a populated area. He stares into my eyes, his crimson-brownish1 orbs boring into my own indigo blues. He nods lightly, barely noticeable and moves to get out of the car. I mimic him, fumbling anxiously with my seat belt, my head too fuzzy to work properly as tons of emotions and possible outcomes surge within my head, reeling and whirring in an impossible tornado of thoughts. I am drawn out of my reverie by his hand entwining with mine in that loving form of his.

The maître d' bows lightly to us and as he's about to ask for a reservation Vincent extends a little letter, which causes the maître d' to virtually jump out of his skin. He hurries to take us to our table and barks to some waiters about the entrees that had to be ready this exact moment. We are guided through the main restaurant to an off-limits staircase that leads to the VIP second floor. How has Vincent obtained a VIP recommendation I shall never know, but I like it. As I stare at the marvelous décor in the VIP area Vincent lets go of my hand, opting instead to guide me with his arm on my shoulder, softly yet forcefully. As we reach the rearmost table on the balcony, lit by candles and basked in moonlight, I take notice of the time. As I check my watch, Vincent pulls out my chair, letting me take my seat, and then he moves to take a seat across me as the entrees arrive. We are brought a bottle of Champagne, its label frost beyond recognition, but a sip proves it is Vincent's favorite year.

"Excuse me" I excuse myself, walking a little away from the table so as to not worry Vincent with Mother's querying. As I take out my phone, the very person I intended to call's number appears on its screen, alongside its insignia ring tone. "Mother, hello" I answer the call…

"Dear, do not worry I know you're having dinner with Vincent" Mother's reply comes from the phone, "Enjoy and remember to bring your old mother a plate of Pasta" she says, smile evident in her voice. And as I'm about to reply the line's dead. The things I have to cope with for the sake of Family… I head back to the table, taking my place and biting on a pesto spread garlic bread piece.

"I hope you're not angry I told your mom we're having dinner today" Vincent smiles in an apologizing way.

"Thanks, you saved me a load of questions" I answer him, proceeding to make small talk between bites.

We eat lightly, knowing what's in stock for later, and I can't help but feel something's amiss, something's not right… As we are choosing a desert from the menu Vincent stops pretending to read and looks into my eyes, words evidently itching to come out…

"Zexion" Vincent sighs my name, training his eyes on a speck of dust on the tablecloth; "You've been so great all these months, even though I don't say as much as I want to" he starts in a tone I never thought I'd dread as I am now…

"Vincent, what happens?" I ask him, urge him to elaborate on his feelings.

"I… I want to tell you something…" he hesitantly says, "I love you, and I will love you forever" he says as he looks for something in his pocket. My mind reels at his words, he seems to be breaking up with me yet the longing I can feel underneath his words seems to clash with his choice of words and what I suppose must be their meaning. "Zexion, will you marry me?" his words finally manage to pierce through my haze, only to fill me with confusion and dread and impossible happiness.

I stare into his eyes, unable to muster any words or convey any message at all, verbal or nonverbal. He obviously fears my silence, his eyes faltering in their intensity.

Drip… something flows down my cheek, and I rush to feel it, trying to decipher whether I'm crying or plainly dumbstruck…

"Vincent Valentine…" I hesitate, managing to look away from his eyes for a second to look up my words, "I'll happily marry you…" I can't tell if he heard me or not, seeing as I jumped out of my skin with last moment's thunderclap. Drip… It's not dripping anymore, it's now a full force shower that threatens to break through our clothes… Many chairs and screams are heard as people rush to the dry indoors. Vincent looks into my eyes, his crimson brownish orbs compelling me to stare at them…

"You do?" he seems as dazed as I am, unaware of the storm that rages around us, a smile creeping ever further into his lips. He grabs my left hand and slides the ring onto my finger, a smile pulling at my own lips as the ring rests perfectly on my finger. He kisses me swiftly and pulls me indoors where a thunderous applause welcomes us.

"I do" I smile at him, embracing his neck as he pulls my very wet self onto himself, hugging me tightly…

Mom's going to drive crazy when I tell her we're having a double wedding in two months' time…

* * *

**1: Since Vincent's eyes are red but I don't want him to have such an unusual eye color, I chose to tone them down, turning them into a plain brown with a red sheen, thus explaining the 'crimson brownish' eye color. Don't worry, that's just me being crazy ^^**

**Have a NICE DAY And grab some cookies on your way out ^^  
**


End file.
